What a Time
by Drake Calest
Summary: Neku and Beat, along with others, realize that being the same sex is only a barrier towards love. Multi Arcs. DISCONTINUED.
1. Beat and Neku: Start

**What up everyone! I have been meaning to write a one shot on one of my favorite couples in TWEWY, but now I actually have the time to do so! It's my first one-shot of these two, and I haven't played the game, but I have read enough fanfics and other things to have an okay picture of who they are like, enjoy!**

**Neku's POV**

First of all, let me introduce myself. My name is Neku Sakuraba, and my life is about to take a huge turn to crazy. The first big thing was being in the UG for three freaking weeks, and even coming out, ALIVE. Yeah, not even that ashen haired stalker could keep me down. But it also made me more thankful on life, and also not to waste any time or leave anything to say or do to the next when you could do it today, because you never know whether or not it may be your last. That is when, one year later from the UG, I came out to my friends and mom. But in my experience, it actually went pretty well. My mother was pretty disappointed that she wasn't going to get any grandkids, but then we joked about me findinga man who had already kids, and then she gave me a hug and said it was okay with her. MY friends were up next. Shiki was also a little disappointed because she had a crush on me, but over time, it went away, but she accepted it. Eri, her friend, was totally gushing over me being gay because she associated gay men with fashion, but her hope was soon shot down by everyone who was there because they all knew how I got along with "fashion". Rhyme, in her usual optimism, told me I would find the perfect guy, and even gave me a good luck charm. It was a small star bracelet, it looked worn, but it still would look okay with my style. However, something seemed off with Beat. He accepted it as well, but didn't look me in the eye or even say anything. He just nodded and then told Rhyme to come with him. Six months later, he's seems more withdrawn from me, and now I just can't even stand it. We used to be great friends, before and after the UG, and this all happened because I told him I was gay. Today, is his 17th birthday, and now I'm more determined more than ever to get it out of him. But first, I have to get Shiki and Eri.

I had recently gotten out of my house and broke into a light jog until I reached her place. It was near my apartment complex, so it only took like five minutes to make, and I soon found the two girls ready, presents in hand. Eri and Shiki had both worked on making a hoodie for beat, and it even had the matching skull logo when I looked at it, and it was pretty good. Eri was the first one to notice me walking toward them and ran up to me and pulled me into a big hug. She thinks because I'm gay I would be all touchy, and even after six months of pushing her off and tell her I wasn't like that, she always told me the same thing.

"You're just denying your new you."

PLEASE, I know myself more than even the Composer knows his own city. So my initial response to her affection was, "Get the hell of me!" Eri backed off as Shiki walked toward them. "Okay, you two, please stop fighting and let's get going to the party." As she walked passed them, she looked back at Neku. "And Neku, at least have her way once." They took a bust to a different part of Shibuya, and soon were at Beat and Rhyme's door, and it wasn't long unitl the little blond girl opened the door for everyone. "Hi everyone, it's nice to see you guys. Beat's out in the back, using his new skateboard he got from CAT." Wait, CAT means Mr. H is here, and that means, "Nice to see you made it Nekky!" Joshua called out from where else, their kitchen. "Shut up Joshua, I'm not in the mood for your flirting." I went however to the kitchen, just to get ONE soda, and he ambushed me with a hug. Ever since he found out about my 'preferences', he's been on me so we could get together. He has even been able to invite himself so he could sleep over in MY room. Uh, no thanks.

"Come on Nekky, just one little kiss." He was on my back, and he even pressed his crotch to my ass, which I would admit… NOTHING. "No Josh, I don't like you, even as a friend." That surely offended him, as he stomped into the living room and crawled up into a corner and suddenly became an emo… or a past me for whatever. "Wow phones, you're the only one able to make the boss cry." I turned around to see Mr. H and Uzuki. I jumped a little at seeing, "H-hey P-pinky, how you doing." Hoping she wouldn't go ballistic on him. "What up Phones, how you doing?" She then turned around to see her boss quiet in the corner, sulking, something he never does to his subordinates. "Whatever you did to him, do it more okay, I have never seen him so quiet. And by the way, Kariya is in a skating match against Beat, and right now, he's-" Before she could finish, I could clearly hear Kariya swear about losing. "Well, go outside." I walked outside to see Kariya throw down his skateboard as he walked inside mumbling to get a drink as the three girls came out to meet the 17 yr. old boy. "What was going on here?" Shikiasked Beat as he came up to them. "Well, you see, he made a bet and he lost like, I dunno, 5000 yen." That translates into like, a whole paycheck, way to go. "But thanks for coming Shiki and Eri!" Beat just walked by just saying, "Hey Neku." Ugh, it was going to be a looong party.

Soon enough however, it was time to leave. I had already seen Eri and Shiki walked down, and the Composer and his subordinates teleported off from the RG, probably going back to work, and I was ready to leave when the worst thing in life happened. A storm was going to tear up. Damn you, Joshua. "Hey Neku, why don't you stay here for tonight, it's fine with me and our parents are going to be gone until next week." I really didn't want to stay in close proximity of Beat, but I had no choice. "Sure why not." As I plopped down on the couch and tried to use my phone for music, but guess what, IT DIED. "Damn." I just sat there, the rain was picking up, and as I walked toward Rhyme's room, but I was stopped by her big brother coming right out of the room. "What you want Phones, she's asleep." He walked right passed me, and I felt really pissed at this point, when I came over, he was on the couch, drinking an iced tea. So when I got up to him and punched him in the nose, it went all up in his face.

"What was that for man, are you crazy!?" Beat then pinned me to the wall away from Rhyme's room, so she couldn't listen, nut instead of getting scared, I just got angry, "NO, what is your problem. For the past six months, you've been barely acknowledging my existence, and now you saw what's up. Do you even want to be my friend, or do you hate. I need to know what's wrong! What's your problem Beat? Why do you hate me? " I paused a second, I felt I was going to cry, and in the first time in years, I did. "I-is it because I'm gay?"

**Beat's POV**

** "**First of all, I have nothing against you man, and here's why." I let him go and pushed him on the couch. "The reason why is… because, I'm gay as well. And I really like you." I sat down on a nearby chair as I explained why I was so cold to him. But before I could do that. He got up and pulled me close, but out of anger. "Then why, why push me away when you knew I would understand?" I looked away, not wanting to show my shame at his face. "It's because man, I didn't want you to be mixed up in my life. I hang out with pretty shady people, you know? So what gonna happen to my rep when they find out I'm a poof huh? No one would respect me. But more, what about you? You get messed up or worse, and I'll never forgive myself." I leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry, but pushing you away is the best I can do." Yet for the second time tonight, Phones surprised me by putting his lips onto mine. His were you know, like a girl's, soft and warm, and at first I was surprised, but as I closed my eyes , I felt a surge of joy, the one I always wanted, feel real. I then decided to take a step further, by nibbling his lower lip, wanting to go inside. He obliged, and soon, I was winning a tongue battle I started, but neither of us cared.

"Hey Beat, why don't we take this to your room?" Neku said. I smiled even more as Neku said that.

**Neku's POV**

Was I really going to go through with this? I mean, I'm 17 now, but the concept of losing it to another man so quickly was still a little scary. Sure it was my best friend and he wouldn't hurt me, but what if it was too… big? But, as he led me to his room, I slowly became less nervous. His room was surprisingly clean, although the décor clearly matched him. He let me down on his twin bed as he said,

"Ready Phones?" I shook my head, ready for anything. Immediately, we were in a tongue battle, and I shivered as his hand started to explore my body, I did so as well. He then moved his mouth to my neck, where he bit down, making me yelp and moan at the same time. I then proceeded to take of his shirt and I rummaged through his short, soft, and even kind of fuzzy blond hair, he then lowered his hand to grope my ass. But as soon as we were getting aroused, the worst thing had happened.

"Uh, was I interrupting anything?" I turned around and we saw Rhyme there, in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes. Me and Beat quickly sorted each other out, but I could tell she got the full picture. "Uh, sorry bro, I'm going back to bed." She walked off and we looked back at each other. Unfortunately, all of our arousal was gone, and from his face, he looked spent. "You wanna get some sleep, I'm tired." I just shook my head and as he lay down on his bed, I came down as well, and I snuggled into his big chest. He then proceeded to put an arm around me, and I let him bury his head into my hair. We both fell asleep, but pretty happy at the same time.

**Rhyme's POV**

I walked back into my room, and from the sound of it, they had stopped and gone to sleep. Still, as I lay here in my bed, I'm pretty confused. It's okay to like the same sex, right? Ever since the game, one thing I had forgotten that I wanted to remember was my… preferences. Sure, I'm only 12, but I'd like to know. Maybe, tomorrow morning, I'll go on a quest to find out myself.

**I know it's a little short, but trust me on this, it will get better. I plan to have each chapter around this big, but the story will have three main arcs. One with Beat and Neku, the other one with Shiki and Eri, and the last one would be just Rhyme and small parts from the other two. And also, write down the names of two co-author's from any of the following games and I'll consider them making an appearance in the story along with the author.**

**Final Fantasy 7 and 10**

**Kingdom Hearts ( All of them, except certain Organization Members )**

**Scott Pilgrim vs. the World**


	2. Shiki and Eri: Rekindle

**Let's get on with this, and since we don't have any reviews… mumble mumble… I had to pull out some of my own, please welcome…**

"Masaomi, what are we doing here?" His best friend asked as they tried to struggle out of their seats. Their hands and feet were cuffed to the feet and arms of the chair, and the chairs were bolted down to the floor. "How am I supposed to know Mikado, one second, I was flirting with chicks, the next, were chained down and I can't even see. Did I forget to mention that they are blind-folded.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" The author asked them. "Oh damn it, we're your co-authors this time aren't we?" The author took off their blind-folds so they could see him… or her?! "Dude, you're not a dude anymore?" In fact, he wasn't. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a belt with a heart buckle, along with a white tank top and a soft grey beanie with a pin with a Keyblade on it. She was also wearing glasses with blue lens in them and had golden earrings. "So what, I like to bend the rules of gender in my stories. I could write now to give you both boobs."

"NOOOOOOO!"

**Now to the Chapter, which takes off right after Shiki and Eri with Shiki's POV.**

**Shiki's POV**

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Eri shouted back at Rhyme and Beat as she caught up to me while we were walking back to her place. She lived closer, and I was going to spend the night at her place, so yesterday I had already packed my stuff at her place, no need to worry. "Hey, Shiki, what's up? You tired?" Eri asked me, but her face was so close to my cheek, that when I felt her hot breath on my cheek, I felt myself blush and redden a little. I mean, that's okay, right? "Hello, Earth to Shiki?" She asked me. "Oh sorry." I said, but then I felt a drop of water hit me in the head, and it only meant one thing. "Damn it Eri! We outta get to your place fast!" Because when it rains, it POURS. In only a few minutes, we were at her place, but we were soaking wet. Thankfully, Eri's mom wasn't at home and she didn't mind as we were dripping wet on their floor. "You stay here while I get some towels, okay?" I nodded and she rushed off to a nearby closet. However, I felt my heart race a little. For what though? It's not like I haven't seen here undress before, but I wonder why now is different? As she came over with the towels, and we got out of our wet clothes, and got into our warm, new ones, something happened that even pushed our boundaries a little too far. She _fell_, on me, and our lips met.

**Eri's POV**

Whoa, I didn't see that coming, I mean, sure a fall was nothing, I'm really clumsy, but kissing my best friend, that was sudden. The past few months' I've seen Shiki and me grow closer, especially after her 'unexpected' friends became a part of my life as well. At the same time, however, I have never seen Shiki express any interest for others. But, it now, it's just an accident, right? "S-sorry, Shiki!" I said as I got right off of her. Yet, when I got off of her, her face was a bright red and she was looking down. I know it was an accidental kiss, but she was still shaken a little, but I wonder, did she enjoy it? Tonight, I'm going to find out and nothing, except a cold… "Achoo!" might, stop… "Achoo!" ME!

"You okay Shiki? Why don't you stay here, and I get us some tea, okay?" And as I went into the kitchen, I saw her plop on the couch and grabbing a nearby blanket, trying to get warm. "You know, you can put on a movie if you're bored." I said, and I could hear her place something in the DVD player as the kettle started to whistle. I got our tea ready and I walked back to the living room to sit down with her. "Here you go, it'll help you warm up. " I said as I sat down with here as the movie started to play. "Thanks." She timidly said as she took the cup from me as it started. It turned out to be a standard drama/romance, but I wasn't paying attention to the movie, but to her. She snuggled into my shoulder as we shared the blanket, and I could feel her heartbeat. You know, it felt right. But not as friends… but as something, more, maybe? I mean, I have been open to many things, but this was a little new to me. I've only been with dudes, but they were jerks, and I'm not sure if Shiki's been with anyone. The movie was halfway through when she asked me something. "Hey Eri, can I ask you something? Please don't be offended, okay?" I just turned my head a little and found my eyes into hers. They were so cute though, so I forgot what she asked. "Hello?" She asked me. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, sure, whatever it is." Shiki was so scared and so nervous and… trembling, but soon, she came out with it. "What's your sexuality?" REALLY, out of all the times she would ask, it would be now. I wasn't mad, but I mean, it was kind of, unexpected. "Well, I know from the past, I've only dated guys, but now, I'm not sure." Then, right there, I could see it. She was trying really hard not to, but she smiled a little. Then it hit me. She was smiling because I might be into girls. "What about you Shiki, what are you into?" She didn't want to respond, and I was hoping she would shrug it off, but I was proven wrong, AGAIN. "Well Eri, I hope we can still be friends, but I think I maybe a lesbian." I didn't want to say anything bad, and I'm not sure what to do, so I did what my mind told me to do, give her a…

**Shiki's POV**

KISS. OMG, what is Eri doing? Is she really trying to push my boundaries? Her lips were soft and had some kind of lip gloss that tasted kind of good. We moved like that for a minute, when she bit my lower lip, want me to confirm her entrance. I opened my mouth, and her tongue met mine. It was a little weird at first, but soon the air and the feeling was just so electrifying. We kept going at it right until we ran out of breath, so much, that we we were panting a little when we parted.

"W-wow Eri." Was all I could get out of my mouth, I mean, I know she's straight, so then I got a little sad. Is she using me? Am I just a doll for an experiment? I could then feel the older anger and jealousy that I had before the game rush into my body. She tried to kiss my neck, but I said, "Eri stop it." She didn't oblige and went for it, but although Shiki couldn't help but moan a bit, her mind took over and pushed Eri off.

"What's wrong Shiki?" I didn't want to seem so weak ,but I felt like I wanted to go away, so I did. I ran into Eri's bathroom and locked the door. I knew I should be a better friend, especially as Eri showed her affection, but I felt like I was being used, so I just sat in Eri's bathroom, crying as she tried to open the door. However, I didn't expect my solitude to last, and Eri burst in the bathroom. But, instead of being mad, she held me tight and put her head on my shoulder. "Don't scare me like that Shiki! I thought you might have done something bad in here! I don't want to lose you." I was at a loss of words. She wasn't mad, but scared. I never knew how much an impact I had on her life. "You mean you're not mad at me?" I asked, as she put her hands around my shoulders and looked at me. "How could I be Shiki? It's because I care for you. I don't know, maybe…"

**Eri's POV**

"Maybe Shiki, I'm starting to realize that we could become more, way more, than just friends." I was being so serious, yet Shiki shook her heads, in denial of what I said, but I never could blame her. I was the kind of girl no one took seriously. "NO Shiki, I'm not kidding, do you want to at least give me a chance?" She slowly turned her head to face me, her eyes looking down, but I took one of my hands and nudged her chin so she would look at me. "Please give it a try, I'll be the best girlfriend I can be. And if things don't work out, we can go back to be friends." Shiki still didn't respond, but then, guess what? She kissed me again. A light one, and it only lasted a few seconds, but still, it was soooooo good. "H-how was that?" She stumbled to say. "It was amazing Shiki, no matter what you do. Because you're you, okay?" It looks like she's going to be the uke in this relationship. Not that I even minded being the one to take charge. "Well now, looks like I am going to have to take care of my girlfriend off this floor I said." I helped Shiki up and led her into my room. I let her sit on my bed as I rushed into the living room and got her stuff and some of the linens I used. When I came back, she was lying down, kind of curled up in a ball, and was sleeping. I came to touch her delicate skin, but it turned out she wasn't asleep.

"Eri, what's up." She said, but this time, her sadness in her voice was gone, and she sounded quite happy. "Hey, it looks like someone's a bit happier." I said as I got behind her and gave her a big hug. "You know, you could be my Mr. Mew." Referring to her stuffed… cat? "No way!" she answered. "I am not going to become your plush toy." I just hugged her harder and she moved her body so she was facing me, and got her arms to remove mine, and then she put her arms around my waist. "Now who's the plushie Eri?" I then tussled with her, but we ended up falling on the floor, me on top of her. But instead of getting mad, we ended up laughing at how childish we were acting. We both just sat on the floor, resting our backs on the side of my bed. We started to talk about our friendship, our lives, fashion, and other stuff we normal talk about. But when we got onto the subject of friends, she seemed a little put off. "What's wrong Shiki?" I asked, and put a hand on her shoulder, to show a little comfort. "What if, people don't accept us?" She asked me. That was true. Not everyone yet had accepted that two guys or two girls could love each other. And while I probably could take the insults and the jeers, Shiki was still shy and a little fragile, and especially has low self-esteem. So I could see where she is coming from. But I couldn't let her feel that way.

"Don't worry about that Shiki, no matter what, it's the fact that we love each other." I said. "I mean, look at Neku, we accept him, and others do, right?" Shiki nodded as I continued. "You know Shiki, I'm kinda tired, can we sleep now?" "Sure Eri." As I got into bed with her, it felt odd that when I put my cheek to rest on her hair, somewhere, our friends were doing something somewhat similar.

**I know Updates are slow and short, but I have a lot to do. Chao.**


End file.
